


Home sweet Home

by Kihyunski



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Hybrids, Changkyun is the hyung in this fic, Fluff, Fox Hybrid Kihyun, Fox Hybrid Mingyu, Getting to Know Each Other, Light Angst, Lots of cuddles, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Strangers to Lovers, Unwritten Smut, Wolf Hybrid Wonwoo, hybrid pups, soft, wolf hybrid changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihyunski/pseuds/Kihyunski
Summary: Changkyun is a hybrid wolf who lives in a forest, until he meets an injured fox and decides to take it home
Relationships: Lim Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Home sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> -> Bottom Kihyun top Changkyun fanfic <-
> 
> Changkyun finds a hybrid fox and takes it home, not knowing it will become his future
> 
> No smut only fluff
> 
> P.s its not beta reader sorry, ill try to clear mistakes later,
> 
> And if you dont enjoy this au then stop scrolling down, also im not a good writer, dont expect a lot from me
> 
> I hope that you enjoy if you decided to read this. Let it know in the commnets or kudos

_‘’Changkyun my dear, never stop running’’_

His mother once told him. So the wolf hybrid did what he was asked to do after his mother and father left the world to a better place. Changkyun loved running in his human and wolf form, he didn’t prefer one better because the one that did the running, moving his own body, was himself. He loved it so much. It was a normal thing for him to leave his lodge in the woods to run around widely, exploring the country he knows in different ways. His ears would still react the same, as if it was all new. 

The branches that moved when he passed them, the sound of his shoes or paws pressing in the earth to leave a trail behind. Getting home in a dirty and scratched outfit, Thankfully his mother left enough behind for him. Changkyun kept on running and jumping through his way in the forest, duck and slide to where he needed to be, animals come from the bushes to run along with him. No animal was afraid of him since they knew the hybrid wolf, he had lived here with his parents since he was born. Changkyun stopped running and slowed down a little, he waved to his animal friends as he went over in a walk, pushing some bushes aside to reveal a pretty shining lake in the pretty daylight of the sun. 

‘’Good day my boy’’ The ears of the hybrid turn a little to the source of the voice. A few nails made its way from Changkyun’s leg, to his waist, over his stomach and to eventually stop on his shoulder. The boy giggled as he turned his head to the squirrel on his neck. ‘’Good day mister squirrel, it’s beautiful isn’t it?’’ Changkyun replied to his friend to then look over the lake. He walked towards it so he could wash his dirty hands clean. ‘’It is and I don’t want to ruin your day but I found something interesting’’ The squirrel continued. ‘’’What is it?’’ The wolf hybrid asked in curiosity. ‘’I saw a fox, laying in the short grass in front of the old oak, it looked injured and scared, it’s not able to walk without help’’

The squirrel explained some more. Changkyuns ears went down. ‘’You know wolfs and foxes are not allowed to be together’’ The wolf replied. He never saw a fox before inside this forest, and if one knew the forest the best, then it was Changkyun himself. He can remember from his childhood that his parents didn’t necessarily talked bad about the foxes but not encouraged him to look for one either. ‘’But Changkyun, he seriously needs help, we cannot do anything, he is a hybrid like you and more importantly it’s a cub’’ The squirrel kept on talking, not seeming to be done anytime soon. Changkyun got up after he washed his hands from the lake. ‘’I already scanned the area but I haven’t found any parents of the little fox, what if he is left alone? or maybe he ran away, what if other bad guys chased the poor little thing?’’ 

A finger got pressed on the squirrel his mouth as Changkyun carefully grabbed the squirrel from his shoulder. ‘’Okay okay I will look, but that’s only because you keep on insisting’’ Changkyun’s friend nodded. The hybrid smiled and put the squirrel on his head. ‘’Now sit still okay?’’ 

Changkyun twitched his ears at the explanation of the squirrel. The two of them walked a small part through the forest to get to their destination quickly, the old oak was close to the lake, really convenient for them. Changkyun walked passed a tree into an open grass field with in the middle the big old tree. He saw immediately something orange in front of it, between the tiny grass blades. It was curled up in a ball, it’s nose pressed under his tail that was laid out of his stomach, the body shaking. Changkyun gulped, orange wasn’t his favorite color but it was a pretty one for sure. ‘’Hey there little one, my name is Changkyun’’ He began as he got on one knee, to not look that big or dangerous. His ears twitching in anticipation for a response. A small noise was heard from the small animal. The fox carefully lifted his head a little to look with his black pearly eyes. All what Changkyun read from them was fear, sadness and sorrow. It was a good idea to change himself in a gray wolf maybe. He ordered his friend to get of his shoulder and turn himself into the wolf he was. The fox wanted to get up and run away but seemed to struggle to then give up and lay down. ‘’I’m not going to hurt you little one’’ Changkyun explained while he walked towards the small animal. he laid down close enough to touch it if he wanted too.

He watched how the stomach of the fox was going rapidly up and down. Ears in his neck, body still shaking. Changkyun saw the source of what made the animal prevent from getting up. The fox had stepped into a bear trap with one of his paws. ‘’Shh it’s okay, let me help you alright?’’ Changkyun asked. ‘’I am not like the others, I want to help you, you seem in the need of help’’ He continued carefully. Finally, the little fox gave a nod. Changkyun turned himself back into his human form. He grabbed the bear trap and started to pull it apart from each other so the fox could lift its paw out of it. The hybrid wolf watched how the fox got free from the trap and stepped aside. Changkyun carefully closed the trap to then throw it somewhere away, when he made sure that the trap landed somewhere far away, he looked back to the cub. It was licking his paw from the blood but Changkyun saw that it was clearly broken. 

‘’Want to go home with me? I can take care of you there, after that you are free to leave whenever you want to’’ He offered, moving his hand towards the small fox. The animal looked up to the wolf hybrid not understanding that it was a species he wasn’t able to communicate with. The fox then limbed closer to Changkyun really having no option left. It let his nose touch softly with the fingers. ‘’That’s a good..’’ Changkyun quickly peeked. ‘’Ah good boy’’ He finished to then grab the tiny fox in his arms. The animal cuddled closer, making a ball form of himself. Changkyun smiled ‘’You are amazing Changkyun, let’s help the kid out’’ The squirrel spoke and jumped on the hybrid his shoulder again. ‘’Yes’’ Is all what Changkyun said when he walked back to his home.

The first thing he did when he came home was giving the fox a check up, the squirrel went home, he couldn’t go to the vet but his mother was once a medic. He learned how to cure several wounds, including a broken paw. The fox was waiting with a clean leg on the dinner table inside the kitchen when Changkyun pressed a stick against the tiny paw. Changkyun had to hear a painful sound from the animal. ‘’It hurts for a few seconds, then it’s gone’’ He stroked the fox over his head a few times in a caring way before he added the aid around the paw with the stick. ‘’And you are done, big boy’’ He complimented. Changkyun grabbed a boiled egg he made in the meantime, holding it out to the small fox. The fox got carefully on three legs at first and took a bite from the egg. The wolf hybrid smiled and let the tiny animal eat the egg in piece. ‘’You can stay here if you want until you are fully healed’’ He explained, getting an excited nod from the fox.

Changkyun showed the fox his house, the living room was with an open ceiling so you could look straight between the rails to the second floor. There was a stairway leading to it as well. It was a small but compact house, there was a couch with a few comforting chairs around a table in front of the small tv. Enough bookshelves to read for an internaty and more cosy house decorations, like plants, lamps and such. Tonight they would eat rabbit, Changkyun was glad that he already hunted enough for the next days because he would surely need it for his new house mate. The fox had inspected the house carefully and marked it a little bit here and there. The hybrid wolf accepted it for now since it was still a cub. Changkyun also showed him his own bedroom. The fox wanted to climb on but Changkyun had to help him. Once the fox was settled on the bed it fell asleep in a few seconds. ‘’Welcome to your new home’’ Changkyun whispered as he walked to the door to turn of the lights of his room.

The next days the fox became a little more comfortable and even dared to walk carefully on his four paws, still limping a little but he was showing progress. Changkyun made sure that the both of them had enough food for each day. He also introduced the fox to his friends the squirrel, bird, a bunny, he swore to not to eat up, and more. It did his heart so well to see the fox open up the longer it stayed. Weeks went by when Changkyun was in the kitchen, cleaning the table. The sound of running paws were heard closer to him. Changkyun twitched his ears to the sound to then turn his body around. The fox came running inside, the bandage and the stick were already gone since he fully healed but decided to stay with the wolf. Another thing that Changkyun noticed was that he was caring a pen and a paper. The orange creature excitedly jumped from the ground to the chair to then jump on the table. ‘’Hey what do you have there?’’

The wolf hybrid turned fully around in curiosity. The fox put the paper down and started to move his body delightfully around the pen, using it over the paper. Changkyun came closer to look at the paper. K….i…..h….y….u…..n.. ‘’Kihyun?’’ He asked and looked at the fox. The fox dropped the pen as he sat down on the table. It made a high happy sound, presenting his happiness. ‘’Your name is Kihyun!?’’ Changkyun enthusiastically said not knowing the fox his name for a long time now. he grabbed Kihyun out of excitement to hug him carefully in his arms. Kihyun made a happy sound as he placed his paws on either side of Changkyun’s neck to then lay his head on his shoulder. And so another day went by.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and months turned into years. Changkyun was reading a book while being outside the lodge on the wooden platform of his porch. ‘’Changkyun..?’’ Kihyun’s voice rang in the air but the hybrid wolf was far to caught up in his reading. His fingers go to the middle of his glasses to push them back on. Then a pair of arms surround his neck, making his book fall on the ground from the force of behind. ‘’Wow Hey Kihyun?’’ The weight of a man was much more than the one of a toddler. ‘’Hey, what are you reading’’ Kihyun asked as he laid his head on Changkyun’s neck, his foxy tail moved itself over Changkyun’s tail. It made the wolf smile, it was no good for him to hear Kihyun form this close or feel him from this close. It was already hard for him to take care of Kihyun these past years but it was even harder to not fall in love with him, which he failed at. ‘’Oh something about the lifestyle of a wolf hybrid and the different lifestyle of a fox hybrid’’ He sounded more sad then he actually meant.

Why couldn’t Kihyun just be a wolf. Kihyun then grabbed the book from between Changkyun’s legs and got up to then sit down beside him. ‘’You know’’ He began once he opened a random page in the book, looking at the pictures. ‘’It doesn’t matter to me if you are a wolf or a fox, I’m staying with you no matter what, because you saved my life, i’m practically here my whole life, nothing will change’’ He explained, closing the book once again to look at the wolf hybrid with a sweet, soft and caring smile.

Changkyun’s heart skipped a beat as he watched the caring smile, it made him automatically smile back. He grabbed the book from Kihyun’s hand again, placing his other hand on his head between his foxy ears, ruffling the hair softly. ‘’I know’’ He replied and got up. ‘’It’s your turn to make dinner now’’ he said and made his way inside. Kihyun frowned a little and got up as well, something was bothering Changkyun obviously and he wanted to know.

When dinner was made and finished by them both Changkyun announced that he was going to bed earlier, not feeling that well. Kihyun assured him to clean up the mess they made as usual when they played with the bubbles of the sink. He made sure he was done extra fast, putting all the things in their respective places to then tip toe upstairs. Changkyun was indeed in bed once he peeked through the door and slowly got inside. He didn’t mind to change from his clothes. All what Kihyun wanted was to cuddle with his favorite person who made him the day he is now. 

Kihyun got carefully on the bed, he knew that Changkyun wasn’t asleep yet, even when the wolf had his back towards him. He was right the moment the wolf hummed. ‘’Kihyun..?’’ He asked in a tired voice. Kihyun hummed back at him as he moved himself under the blankets, moving close enough to wrap his arms around Changkyun form and hug him from the behind with his tail over Changkyun’s waist under the blanket. ‘’Let’s sleep’’ Is all what Kihyun said when he closed his eyes, not able to see the smile on Changkyun’s face.

The next day woke Kihyun up in an empty bed, he got a little scared at first so he rushed out of his safe place to dribble down the stairs. Changkyun was nowhere to be seen in the house. ‘’Changkyun!?’’ Kihyun asked in a scared voice until the glass door from the porch opened with a confused Changkyun. ‘’I’m here what’s wrong?’’ He asked, still being confused. The fox hybrid never made his way this fast in Changkyun’s arms. ‘’Wow hey there, what’s wrong?’’ Changkyun asked, his ears on alert and his tail moving automatically around Kihyun’s legs to press his precious fox closer. ‘’Nothing.. I...just..want to cuddle’’ Is all what Kihyun said and made that true for the whole day, cuddeling with Changkyun.

The next week was a week of intense cuddling. Kihyun became even more attracted to Changkyun then he already was, it almost seemed like they were a couple and Changkyun had a hard time controlling himself. He rejected Kihyun a couple of times, or went late to bed when he would to another run through the forest. It came to the point where he again sat down at the porch with the same book in his hands from a week ago. Was there really a way for a fox and a wolf to be together? ‘’Changkyun’’ Kihyun carefully called out as he walked to the wolf. Changkyun’s tail moved a little but stopped immediately, making Kihyun worried. He carefully sat down beside him again. ‘’Are you reading that book again?’’ Kihyun asked. Changkyun closed the book and sighed. ‘’What’s bothering you Changkyun? you have been acting strange lately’’ Kihyun confessed and Changkyun felt more guilty for his behaviour. ‘’Look Kihyun.. I taught you a lot right?’’ He began.

What if Kihyun had the same thoughts? What if Kihyun liked him and that was his reason for not leaving, making it only harder for the wolf hybrid. ‘’Yes, you taught me basically everything’’ He confessed. The wolf hybrid hummed as he placed the book aside to then play with his own hands nervously. ‘’Not everything’’ Changkyun suddenly answered. Kihyun frowned and then grabbed one of Changkyun’s hands. ‘’No matter what it is you can tell me’’ Kihyun prompted. 

Changkyun took a deep breath, finally looking up to Kihyun. He looked how the big orange fluffy ears were only half up because the fox was worried about him. ‘’Kihyun, you understand that we can never be together legally right? You are a fox and I am a wolf’’ Changkyun started to explain, watching Kihyun’s eyes turn glassy. ‘’You really think I give a shit about those laws? We are in the middle of the forest kyun’’ He explained. ‘’But Kihyun we can never make a bond, we are not of the same kind’’ Changkyun explained some more. Kihyun slowly understood what was going on inside of the hybrid wolf his mind. 

‘’Changkyun, do you actually like me? as in love me?’’ Kihyun asked with his ears a little more upright. He watched how Changkyun slightly nodded. The hybrid wolf failed to notice Kihyun’s lips forming a smile but was soon met with a pair of arms around his body. The force was so sudden and strong that he was losing balance and fell backwards on the porch with Kihyun on top of him. ‘’O silly! I love you too! and I have been trying to show you that with body language! I don’t care what others say but I love you! I liked you for a long, long time and I won’t leave you, I want to be your mate!’’ Kihyun rambled his confession on. 

Changkyun’s heart skipped a beat as his eyes widen. He moved his arms around Kihyun’s form to make them both sit up once again, being the stronger out of the two anyway. ‘’Oh Kihyun’’ He spoke with a shaky voice. ‘’I love you…’’ He confessed, noticing that his cheeks were getting wet by his own tears. Kihyun softly broke the hug to look at Changkyun’s face. The wolf hybrid watched Kihyun in the same state as him. ‘’I have been living with you until I became a young adult, of course we can make it longer, I want to make it longer’’ Kihyun replied. Changkyun smiled widely, he wanted the exact same thing, like Kihyun wished for. So he leaned in to finally capture his lips in a long sweet, looking forward kiss. He could feel the other smile against his lip, kissing him eagerly back to show the love he was holding. Changkyun moved Kihyun closer on his lap so he could kiss him even deeper. Kihyun let him, he wanted this for so long, having dreamed of kissing Changkyun for the past months and now finally making it true. The two kept on replacing their lips over one another not getting enough of each other until they were in the need of air.

They broke apart for a short amount of time to take in some deep breaths to then come together in another wonderful kiss, exploring each others mouth this time. Their tongues dancing around each other in a perfect dance. Sucking lightly here and there with a tease made them giggle and separate again. ‘’Please Kihyun, I know the answer already but please, become my boyfriend and start a family with me here’’ Changkyun asked the love of his life. 

‘’Yes please, I want that as well’’ Kihyun replied and they hugged for the longest time in days. It was the day were Changkyun didn’t let go of Kihyun and carried him literally to everything, beside the toilet room of course. 

That same night the couple finally had their faithfully night, becoming mates like they always wanted. Changkyun was stroking Kihyun’s naked form with one hand and was playing with one of Kihyun’s foxy ears with the other. ‘’In fifty eight days we have a little you or me walking around the house’’ Kihyun said with a tired giggle. ‘’I cannot wait for that my love’’ Changkyun smiled and looked at the mating bond on Kihyun’s neck. ‘’Me neither, you will become a father’’ He yawned. ‘’You too’’ Changkyun smiled more, giving Kihyun a goodnight peck to fall asleep in each others arms.

Almost two months were like two days for Changkyun. Kihyun’s stomach had been growing and growing more bigger each month, making the fox insecure but Changkyun always showered him with the love he needed until the faithfull day came where Kihyun brought a twin on the earth, one wolf and one fox child. Their names were Mingyu and Wonwoo, Wonwoo was the wolf and Mingyu the fox, both looking a lot like their parents. 

It was two years later when their children were playing outside. Kihyun sat on Changkyun’s lap who sat at the porch with his arms around his lovers waist. ‘’I hope they get to find some love like we did.’’ Kihyun talked as he laid his head on Changkyun’s shoulder. ‘’Me too, they seem to deserve it, although Wonwoo already seemed a little cold while Mingyu on the other hand needs a lot of attention’’ Kihyun giggled at Changkyun’s explanation. “That’s because Wonwoo resembles you and Mingyu me dear.” Changkyun smiled, wishing for no better mate then he had now. Kihyun’s ears twitched when he heard a small scratching sounds, his cubs were playing ahead not hearing the sound like him. Changkyun looked to the same direction as well. The pair became territorial for their childern, until Changkyun sniffed a sent he always recognized. 

Changkyun’s friend the squirrel peeked over the edge of the roof towards the couple who smiled back at him. ‘’Hey man’’ He began and jumped down. ‘’Hey brother’’ Changkyun greeted him as the squirrel hopped over the porch closer to them, taking a seat beside Kihyun. ‘’Good day mister squirrel’’ Kihyun also greeted him. The animal smiled at them to then look at the kids. ‘’Look at them growing, I remember when I found you as a little one Kihyun’’ He continued. ‘’Yes, I am so thankful for you to give me Changkyun’’ He thanked the squirrel. ‘’As long as you are happy my loves and you seem happy indeed’’ Changkyun nodded and hugged Kihyun closer. ‘’Thanks for convincing me that day, my friend’’ Changkyun replied. the squirrel nodded and hopped of the porch. ‘’Kids I am here to play!’’ Wonwoo and Mingyu looked up, jumping excitedly to the squirrel and start to play with him. 

‘’We really should make a gift for your friend, he was the one who got us together’’ Kihyun whispered to his lover. ‘’Next time when he comes we have a present for him alright? He’s playing with the kids so we can have some fun inside’’ Changkyun winked and got up while lifting Kihyun up in bridal style. Kihyun laughed as he was brought inside by his wolf to have another fun after noon.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome.


End file.
